Get Yourself A Weasley
by Kryztal Alpha
Summary: Who can tell me TRUTHFULLY they haven't thought about a Weasley boy band? Yeah, exactly. Song-fic, Weasley boys in leather pants, snogging and a few naughty thoughts...


A/N: The Weasley Boys all band together to sing a little ditty at Ron's graduation. Wackiness Ensues (oh, classic!!) All the characters belng to JKR *Get's down on knees and hails her* The song is 'Get Yourself A Badboy' by The Backstreet Boys- modified for the pleasure of all who are in love with one or more of the Weasleys. This is an un-betaed, original fic I wrote just two years ago. I hope you like it. Excuse the amature-ness. Read on folks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lavender, Hermione, Harry, Parvarti, Padma, Seamus, Dean, Neville and all the other 7th years watched as a mass of red heads strode onto the stage in the Great Hall each grabbing a mike and waiting for the music to start.   
  
Ron: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
  
Lavender gasped. Ron was a brilliant singer!   
  
Fred: Yeah...I like this   
  
Hermione just about fainted. Fred wasn't a bad singer, either. and he was SIZZLING in Charlie's leather pants.   
  
George: Oh yeah...oh how   
  
Parvarti stared, her mouth open. George was THE HOTTEST!!   
  
Percy:C'mon   
  
All the girls at Hogwarts stared at Percy. They had all realised that he was a complete SPUNK and he had by far the best singing voice out of all of them.   
  
Bill: Ow   
  
Professor Delacour, their DADA teacher was literally drooling.   
  
Charlie: I like this   
  
Even McGonagall was drooling by this stage.   
  
Fred: If you want it to be wild, gotta know just who to dial, baby   
  
Hermione screamed, "ALRIGHT, FRED!!!!!"   
  
George: That's me   
If you really like it hot, someone who has the spark, honey   
  
Parvarti sank back in her chair, swooning.   
  
Ron: Oh yeah..yeah uh-huh....   
  
Ron took off his leather jacket, whirled it around his head and then threw it into the crowd of swooning girls. Lavender caught it, of course!   
  
Percy: And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on   
  
The rest of the boys copied Ron's jacket thing, and soon, the crowd was cheering louder, some girls slapping each other, bitch fighting for the jackets.   
  
Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe he's gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us   
  
The cheering crowd grew wild. Girls were shooting sparks and stars into the air with their wands.   
  
All: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
If you really want it good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
Get it like it could be   
Would be   
Yeah like it should be   
  
Fred and George: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
  
Hermione yelled- "I am planning on it!!!!!"   
  
Ron: If you like it innovative, better get someone creative, honey (yes)   
  
Lavender screamed.   
  
Percy: And if you want it to be jammin', gotta get somebody slammin', baby (oh yeah)   
And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on   
  
A crazed girl in the audience screamed, "YOU got it goin on BABY!!! WHOO!!!"   
  
Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe they've gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us   
  
Fleur thought, "BOTH of you? Well, that would be interesting!"   
  
All: If you want it to be good girl, get yourself a Weasley   
If you really want it good girl,get yourself a Weasley   
Get it like it could be (would be)   
Yeah like it should be   
  
Bill: Now listen   
  
Fred:These are things   
That Molly shouldn't know   
  
Hermione pushed an incredibly naoughty thought of BOTH the twins out of her head.   
  
George:Things are fine   
I really wanna know   
  
Ron: Things are fine   
I wanna show you how   
  
Lavender thought, "OK, then show me!!!"   
  
Percy: So won't you let me show you right now..oohh baby   
  
Several girls in the audience screamed, "Show me, honey!!!" or "Show me SEXY!!"   
  
Charlie and Bill: If you... yes   
  
Percy: And if you wanna get it done, babe you gotta get the one   
The one who's got it goin' on  
  
Bill: If you wanna make it last, gotta know just who to ask   
Babe he's gotta be the best   
Charlie: And that's us   
  
Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti all have the same thought at once and scream- "IT SURE IS, GORGEOUS!!!!!"   
  
All: If you want it to be good, gotta be like it should   
If you really want it good   
Oh how   
If you really want it good!!   
  
Ron and Percy: Ohhh...yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!!!!!!   
  
The entire hall breaks out in cheers. Hermione, Lavender, Parvarti and Professor Delacour all hurry onto the stage. Lavender jumps into Ron's arms, showering him with kisses. Parvarti launches herself at the twin she knows is George. Fleur pulls Charlie and Bill to her on either side and plants kisses on each of their open mouths, grinning. Hermione stood, looking at the scene. Fred caught her eye and she grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a scorcher of a kiss.........   
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: *Sighs dreamily* Ahhh the delights of redheads in leather. Mmmm....*Homer Simpson style drooling*   
  
K.A xxoo 


End file.
